I Will Remember You
by Xo-Samm hearts SVU
Summary: The tension between Elliot and Olivia is overwhelming. What happens when the two detectives snap?
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from a Will & Grace episode, granted I didn't see the whole episode, just clips but hey, it will work. Then, when I heard the Ryan Cabrera song, 'I Will Remember You', it fit perfectly.

I don't own anyone, obviously.

I love reviews. Good or bad. Enjoy.

* * *

Fin reclined in his seat and he looked out the precinct windows. Still raining, on a Friday. It seemed that all crime had stopped because of the rainy, cold weather, leaving the detectives with paperwork. He decided to force himself out of the comfort of his chair and get himself a cup of coffee. He stood by the coffee machine as he waited for the pot to fill with the caffeine filled liquid, which also was the only thing keeping him from crawling up in the crib.

He looked at the two detectives that were closest to him, Benson and Stabler. Things between them were extremely edgy lately, to say the least. His partner walked over to him and noticed his stare. "Looking at the tension that can be cut with a knife?"

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one that notices these two." He whispered. "What's up between them?"

"You're guessing is as good as mine. Hurry up with the coffee, would you? Mine went cold about ten minuets ago."

"They're going to snap anytime, I can just feel it." Fin mumbled to himself.

"What are you doing tonight, Liv?" Elliot asked, looking up at his partner for the first time in the past two hours.

"I, am going to dinner with Andrew." She said, capping her pen.

"Andrew Price? From the 2-7?" Elliot asked, slightly annoyed that she was going to dinner with him for the third time this week.

"Yes, Elliot. We've had this discussion already." She said.

"Seems like you like him. Do you?" He really didn't care to hear her answer, but he listened anyway.

"I do." She said, giving him a signature smile.

"Oh." He said, and Olivia immediately noticed his disappointment.

"What?"

"Nothing. It just seems like you're always with him whenever you're not here."

"Why does that matter, El?" She paused.

"I just miss our dinners, Liv."

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. For once, Elliot, I like a guy and you are making such a big deal about this. Why? Why now? Why not two years ago when I met guys randomly and brought them back to my apartment? Why not when I came in the next day after my dates didn't go well because they found out about my job?" She was practically screaming, now. "Was it because you were still married? Was it because you could go home to someone whose life wasn't as fucked up as mine? Was it, Elliot, WAS IT!" She yelled.

Cragen walked into the bullpen and saw his two star detectives glaring at each other. "If you two are going to scream at each other, do it up in the crib where the rest of us don't have to hear it."

Elliot looked at Cragen, and then back Olivia. "Crib. Now." He said, through his clenched teeth.

Elliot closed the door behind him as the two stood staring at each other. "You have some nerve to say that to me, Olivia Benson."

"Like hell I do." She said. "You had no interest in my dates before you got divorced. And now that you don't have Kathy, you are looking for the one woman who you are closer to, and that's me. And now that I have found another guy that I'm interested in, you think I'm shutting you out. Don't you?"

"You know what, I do. I fucking do. You've been going out with this Andrew guy and you can do nothing but talk about him. You could at least spare me the details, I don't need to hear every fucking thing about your date."

"For once, I am happy. Truly happy with one guy that I meet. And all you can think about is yourself. Well, what about how I feel? I like him, Elliot. You're going to have to deal with this."

"I am so sick of us fighting, Olivia! It's bullshit!"

"That is not all my fault, and you know it. There are two people in this partnership, Elliot. You let your anger control you and you snap at everything! Don't even try to deny it."

"I won't deny it. I FUCKING LET MY ANGER GET TO ME AND YOU KNOW IT FIRST HAND! I am sick of every word out of your mouth being something negative when we're not on a case."

"If that's what you think, then I want a new partner." She said, causing him to freeze.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me, Elliot. I'm sick of bickering with you. We've been partners longer than anyone else, I think it's gotten to be the best of us."

"Great. Tell Cragen, and I'm sure he can get one of us transferred by tomorrow. It's been nice working with you, Olivia." He said, before storming out of the crib.

Olivia walked down and into Cragen's office. "Olivia, please –" She cut him off.

"I want a new partner." She said.

"Olivia, think about this." Cragen said. He wasn't in the mood to hire a new detective.

"I want this Capitan."

"Olivia…" She cut him off again.

"Capitan, I'm sorry. I love my job more than anything, but it's just too hard."

Cragen sighed. "If this is what you really want. There's an opening in CPU, if you don't want to wait."

"I'll take it." She said, without any thought.

**Like it? I have no clue where I am going with this, so any suggestion would be WONDERFUL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has been sitting in the folder I made for it since about... April. At least. Maybe May. Whenever Will & Grace ended. I completly forgot what it was about and changed the ending from what I had origionally planned.**

**Oh, and for all you readers of Streets Of Heaven, don't worry, an update is hopefully in the near future.I have an idea for the next chapter and it will_ probably_ be two pretty big things in one chapter. _Hopefully_, my chemistry teacher will be absent tomorrow (he hasn't been here since Monday because he's 'sick'), so I won't have my test on Friday. (Marking period exams. Gross.) I have a Algebra test tomorrow, which I don't know crap on, so I'm going to wing it. Wish me luck.**

**This whole chapter is for iwantproof. She reviewed it today and asked for more, so here is the rest of the chapter. This chapter is ALSO for the fact that ew are forced to watch Dani stick her tongue down Dani's throat in two weeks. Ugh, gag me with a stick. (new favorite catch phrase. :) Totally said it when I was freaking out about the preview when it says something like "the twist is this case is the two detectives". Gross)**

**Anyway, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!! and Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Heard from Benson at all?" Munch asked as Elliot opened his locker.

"No." He said, slamming it closed again.

"Sorry I asked." He said, putting his hands up in defense. He walked over to his desk across from Fin and threw a piece of wadded up paper at him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Fin said, rubbing the spot on his head where it struck him.

"Is Liv back?"

"I don't know. I think so. Why?"

"Because Mr.-Hot-Head over there isn't himself. They really need to work out whatever beef they had in the crib."

"Did you just say beef?" Fin asked, slightly chuckling.

"Yes, I just said beef." He said, looking over the rim of his glasses.

"And how do you suppose they work out this 'beef?'" Fin said, using air quotations around the word beef.

"I don't know." He said, putting a finger up to his chin. "I have an idea."

_Eight years later _

_Time goes by fast _

_Got my memories _

_And they will last _

_I try to keep it simple _

_Cause I hate goodbyes _

_I try to keep it simple _

_By telling myself_

Elliot sat at his desk staring at his tuna and cheese sandwich. He doesn't even like tuna. She likes it. He tries to do everything like she was still there. It doesn't work.

Nothing helps him get over the fact that she wanted a new partner. She was, up until two weeks ago, the only stable thing he has had in his life. He barely talks to his kids anymore because of after school activities, and his ex wife is almost totally out of the picture, unless it has to do with his kids.

He hasn't had a date, nor does he want a date. He had Olivia, who kept him company whenever he needed it. Company, or just a friend to sit with on the nights when he wasn't feeling like himself.

_That _

_I, I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I could say _

_But words get in the way _

_So, if we're not together _

_I will remember you _

_I will remember you_

He doesn't try to forget her. He definitely will never forget her. He hopes and prays that this is only a rough patch that they're going through and they'll get over it in time. They always get over their 'fights'. They're partners, best friends, that's what they're supposed to do. "The best of friends fight. Look at Munch and Fin…" He thought to himself, as he saw Fin throwing small pieces of paper onto the file that Munch was reading. Munch looked up and smiled, balling up another piece of paper and throwing it back at him.

_We're a picture _

_In my mind _

_And when I want to find you _

_I just close my eyes _

_You'll never be that far from me _

_So don't say goodbye _

_Cause you'll never be that far from me _

_I'm telling myself _

Elliot closed his eyes and rested his face on his hands. He looks up and sees her desk. Her empty desk.

She said goodbye to him. It wasn't a formal goodbye, like you'd say to someone who's leaving for months upon months. It was a goodbye; I'll see you tomorrow, kind of goodbye. I figured because of that, she'd be back the next day. But it wasn't like that.

She wasn't back the next day.

He walked into the precinct to find her desk empty. She didn't even leave a note saying goodbye. "Probably because I know where she lives, and her phone number…" But that still didn't justify the fact that she had left.

_That _

_I, I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I could say _

_But words get in the way _

_So, if we're not together _

_I will remember you _

He hates the thought that continuously runs through his head. "She's gone. Everyone's gone. Everyone leaves you. You can never have a steady person in your life. Ever. Good job, Elliot. You fucked up another relationship."

He knows its just the demons in his head. Even though he knows that most of the thoughts are true. Everyone is gone. His wife. His kids. His family. Her. He did fuck up his relationship with her, even as much as he tries to tell himself that he didn't.

_You were there when _

_I needed a friend _

_Thank you, thank you _

_I never told you _

_How much that meant _

_Yeah thank you, thank you_

Partners. She had his back, he had hers. They were always there for each other. But he needed her. He needed her badly. He doesn't feel that it's a problem he has to talk to Huang or Rebecca for. He just needs a friend. Where was she?

_I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I could say _

_But words get in the way_

"Stabler." Cragen said. "Stabler." Cragen repeated.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah?" He asked, looking up from his sandwich that he hadn't taken a bite of.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?"

Elliot sighed. "I'm not feeling like myself today. I just keep thinking."

"About Liv?"

"Yeah, about Liv." He said, throwing the sandwich into the trashcan.

"Look, things around here are pretty slow today. Take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Thanks, Don." He said, giving him a small smile.

_So, I.. I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I could say _

_But words get in the way _

_So, when we're not together you _

_I will remember _

_When we're not together _

_I will remember you _

"Where's he going?" Munch asked as Elliot left the precinct.

"Gave him the rest of the afternoon off. He's not all there."

"He hasn't been here since Olivia left." Fin said.

"Is she back?" Munch asked.

"I think so. I think she got back yesterday."

"I think I need to make a call." He said, picking up the phone.

"Benson."

"Liv. Munch here."

"Hello, Munch."

"How was your trip?"

"Awesome. Wisconsin is beautiful."

"Good."

"I assume that you didn't call me to ask how my trip was?"

"Correct you are! I called about Elliot."

Silence.

"He misses you, Liv. He really misses you."

She sighed.

"Go see him. Please go see him."

"Munch…"

"Olivia… You haven't seen him. I can't say I recall a time when I've seen him like this. Even when Kathy left he still had you. Now, he doesn't even have you."

"He said some hurtful things, Munch."

"I know he did, Olivia. I heard some of them. But you don't understand how much this is hurting him. Deep down, or maybe on the surface, you really feel exactly the same."

Silence.

"I know you feel it, Olivia. Because I know that nobody can hold themselves together when they lost their best friend."

Silence.

"Cragen sent him home about twenty minutes ago. Go see him. Please."

"Thanks, Munch."

"Your welcome. I'm always here. Oh, and Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Your job is still here."

Dial Tone.

Elliot sat in the bar and felt the presence of somebody sit next to him. He looked over and saw her looking at him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said.

Awkward silence. The bar tender came over and handed Olivia a beer.

They both let out sighs. Sighs they didn't realize they were holding.

"I didn't leave for good, Elliot. I'm going back."

"You still left."

"I thought it was for the best. I didn't even start at computer crimes."

"Where were you, then?"

"Wisconsin. I went up there to see Alex." She took a sip of her beer. "You pissed me off, Elliot."

"You pissed me off too, Liv."

"How?"

"I don't even know. All I know is we argued about something stupid, you left, and I just had possibly two of the longest weeks in my entire life."

"It hurt me too, Elliot." She put her hand on his arm. "We both made mistakes. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He said turning to her.

She smiled. He smiled back. He slid off of his barstool and wrapped his arms around her waist. She, in return, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, Liv." He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too, Elliot." She whispered into his neck.

He kissed her forehead, pulled away from the hug, and slid back onto his barstool. "This is how we're supposed to be."

"I agree." She said, smiling.

"Partners?" He said, raising his glass.

"Partners." She said, toasting his glass.

_I will remember you_


End file.
